Just Keep Smiling
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories revolving around Branch and Poppy and their adventures
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hehe, so I watched Trolls, The Beat Goes On earlier on Netflix and it is so good, so decided to write an new series of one shots because of it.**

 **In this on, it is early morning and Poppy wants Branch to come feed the birds with her, and his fear of birds gets the better of him, yet he wants to be aroubd her despite his anxiety.**

 **I hope people like.**

* * *

It was just a typical day in Troll Town, but Branch was being awoken by the sound of singing, making him shake his head despite having bed hair stunned seeing a certain pink haired hurricane of cupcakes and rainbows in his kitchen and touching his coffeemaker?

"Morning, Branch, you okay?" Poppy asked as he sighed, trying hard not to smile at her, the one who laughed at danger and smiled in times of sadness which made the weird yet good feeling come back in his stomach, like when he smiled for the a very long time during the holidays, he was still trying to embrace his true co,ours.

"Ohhh hey there, you alright, why're you here?" he asked her while pouring himself coffee, making sure that she didn't have any, as she was already energetic enough, without coffee giving her a boost, making him smile imagining such a thing.

"I just wanted to see, if you were alright, you know, after yesterday?" Poppy said making him blush.

Yesterday had been Hug Day, and while trying to give Poppy his hug, Branch had to face off against Cloud Guy, which had made him jealous and nervous, so surprised that Shd was here right now in his cosy little hideaway with no clouds since he did care about her a lot, he had a hard time admitting it.

Plus he was surprised, that she wanted him to come to Bird Cliff with her, because she wanted to feed the baby birds, which made Branch's stomach knot up in anxiety in case something happened, making Poppy wrap her arms around him in a hug, thinking that might make her knight feel better.

"Relax, I'll be fine, plus baby birds are cute, trust me." Poppy assured him, making him torn, as he wanted to be with Poppy, yet his thing with birds was making him scared, remembering yesterday, he'd climbed up there, yet that was different.

"Branch they're not gonna hurt you, I promise." Poppy told him.

He sighed as he was following her, trying not to freak out, and remembered after turning into a party monster by pretending to be fun, to say when he was not comfortable with things.

"I guess they're not so bad, but be careful." Branch told her hiding behind her.

She knew that he might be anxious but he could be brave, like bringing her co,ours back, or trying to help her so,ve mysteries seeing him calming down, after leaving Bird Cliff.

* * *

Back in her pod, Poppy was on the floor of her room scrap booking and not stressbooking adding what she and Branch had done today, knowing that Branch needed her plus looking at a painting of her and Branch on the wall, hoping her knight was alright in his cosy, yet rocky hideaway hearing footsteps entering that broke her train of thought, seeing her dad there.

"Let me guess, thinking about a certain grumpy somebody, that lives under a rock?" Peppy said.

"You could say that, plus he was helping me feed baby birds, you know?" Poppy told him, her cheeks growing pinker.

Peppy grinned as he knew how his daughter loved Branch, even if he had quirks, the otjers did not quite get, plus he was good for her, so leaving her be, seeing things were peaceful.

Poppy was hoping that Branch was alright, like his bunker not being trashed by his inner party monster, shuddering remembering that going to get some cupcakes, going to buy some plus making a gift forvBranch, going to where his bunker was, hearing singing guessing it was Branch, leaving the gift on his desk.

"Huh, how did this get here, as I'm thevGiver?" he muttered.

He grinned opening seeing cupcakes, among things to boost his so-called security system, making him guess, this was Poppy's idea which was awesome.


	2. Facing The Music

**A/N**

 **So here's more of the stories, and thanks to those that are favouriting, as the show gave me ideas.**

 **This one was inspired by Forgive Me from the soundtrack, which Branch sings which is so beauitful, bit hate he was singing it to Creek, Anyhoo my friend and I imagined that Branch was singing it to Poppy, maybe involving breaking her cowbell so one thing led to another.**

 **In this one, a mishap leads to Poppy's beloved cowbell being broken, so Branch decides to fix it before Poppy finds out plus also owns up, which shows guts in my opinion.**

* * *

"Oh no, where's Poppy's cowbell, as she might need it?" Branch asked.

"You mean this cowbell, Grumpy One?" Cloud Guy said.

Apparently Branch realised that Poppy had left her beloved cowbell at his bunker, the last time she'd came over so was wanting to return it to her, before anything happened to it, and knew Cloud Guy was probably up to his tricks trying to grab it.

"Too slow, come on and get it!" Cloud Guy said running out of there, which was irritating Branch majorly, as he was in no mood for the cloud's antics giving chase seeing him trip and the cowbell fly out of his hand, hitting a tree smashing into pieces, making Branch annoyed.

"Look what you did, Poppy had had that cowbell, since she was little, she'll flip if she finds out, like when I tried to expose Creek!" Branch said picking up all the pieces stomping off, to his bunker activating his security system, so nobody would get in his way, when trying to fix the instrument, looking at a painting of him and Poppy together.

"I'll fix Mr Cowbell, so it'll moo again or whatever." he said getting to work

He just hoped that nobody else foubd out, or Poppy would be heartbroken, and hide in her hair, something he hated because it made that rotten feeling bubble up, like eating too much cupcakes or when he had turned into a party monster, trying to show he was fun.

He had fixed it, but scarce in case Poppy freaked out, so he would expkain or he might sing a certain apology song.

"I guess I better go do this, face the music, since Cloud Guy can't." Branch told himself, leaving his bunker, after activating his alarms, just in case going to find Poppy seeing her happy seeing he'd found her cowbell wondering why it was a little different hearing him tell her, hoping she would not exile him, instead she hugged him.

"It's alright, as you made it more awesome, and glad you told me." Poppy said to him.

"Yeah, I know how much it means to you, you know?" Branch said, feeling funny again which always happened, around her running off making Poppy shrug her shoulders, hoping he was alright.


	3. The Return Of Fun Branch

**A/N**

 **Hehe more antics, and enjoying the show on Netflix, plus surprised by how many people have been reading this since I put ig on here, but thanks.**

 **This one involves the return of the party mobster known as Fun Branch, as Anotjer party in Branch's bunker makes that side cone back, yet this time, Poppy is determined to step in and calm him.**

 **I hope everybody likes.**

* * *

Poppy was nervous, because there was a party going on at a certain bunker, remembering the last time this had happened, and Branch had turned into a party monster just to Pkease the otjers, resulting in him trashing his own house and stunning her, needing to go down there, in case the party monster in Branch had gotten loose again, hearing laughter hoping it was not happening, because she cared about Branch.

If her friend did let his inner party monster out, their friends would be scared like last time, remembering the aftermath from last time like Branch mentioning what his party monster side did in the kitchen, maybe she could tame it hearing belching.

She saw Branch eating a lot of cupcakes, with frosting all over his face, seeing their friends laughing, guessing the party monster was out so she had to put it back in, before he made Branch trash his bunker again, seeing him activate glitter cannons.

"Oh great, Fun Branch is back, I need my Branch back, before you make him yrash his bunker!" Poppy said catching the ball they had been throwing, since they'd been playing racquetball in the bunker, knowing Fun Branch might be in control now, but later when he saw the mess, her sweet but anxious knight would be himself again, hoping no butt prints were involved, beside Guy Diamond.

Later that next day, Branch began to stir but not feeling so good from all the cupcakes among everything else. Wondering what had happened, getting up, feeling a tummy ache hearing singing seeing Poppy there, making him confused.

"Yes, you're back to normal, after last night, as your party monster got loose again, but I made sure your bunker did not get too trashed this time, but let's get sone coffee into you." Poppy said.

"Oh man, that dang party monster gets out, everytime a party happens here, and then I feel bad about it." Branch told her making sure she was alright, seeing her flipping pancakes, putting smiley faces on them, because she knew that Branch might have trouble having fun, yet he was also the Giver that brought gifts on the night of the harvest moon, remembering this year, not to put alarms everywhere like last year.

"Yeah, but I hope the others aren't afraid, just because Fun Branch got out, of his cage where we put him." Branch mumbled making her get it, placing a hand on his shoulder, knowing their friends got it, like him makig that awesome playground.

After that, she was letting him sleep, as last night had tired him out, but kissed his head, so he would sleep well before leaving his bunker making the others guess what she had been doing, so her seeing a rainbow made her smile, remembering the rainbow maker.


	4. Getting A Pet

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, and thanks to LadyJamboreemon forvreviewing and she gave me the idea for this one which might help Branch with the bird thing and the Creek thing, hehe plus Hapoy National Hug Day.**

 **In this one, Branch is walking in the forest when he comes across an injured and lonely baby griffin deciding to take it with him since he knows how it feels to be lonely**

* * *

It was just a typical day and Branch was in the forest, but heard squawking sounds, making him curious, yet afraid as it sounded like a bird yet Poppy had shown him, not all birds were scary, especially baby ones going to see, despite shaking like a leaf making his eyes widen, seeing a baby griffin that looked hurt and alone, making his heart go out to it knowing what it was like to be lonely.

"H-Jey there little guy, I'm Branch, but you don't look good, let me help alright?" he said getting it to follow of sorts to his bunker finding his medical stuff, like when he or Poppy got minor scrapes or injuries tending to the infant even if it was scared.

"It's alright, as you look scared, something I can relate to, Gary-" he said, realising he had just named a griffin, hoping it's mom was not looking for it, yet he had not seen any other Griffins so was calming him by singing.

"Branch, you there, who're you singing to?" Poppy asked on the elevator platform, seeing the baby griffin, instantly finding it cute, making Branch chuckle at Gary reacting to her, making Poppy giggle, surprised knowing her best friend was nervous aroubd birds getting it after he told her.

Hh"Well Gary likes you, and he can defend your bunker, you know?" Poppy told him.

"Yep and scare Creek, you know?" Branch said feeding the infant milk, making Poppy happy, realising that Gary needed an nest to sleep in, making Branch guess she was right, getting to work impressing her.

"He must be warming up to you, which is good." Poppy said to the infant griffin seeing Branch return with what he needed to make an nest bed, for a cute little one hoping the otjers didn't know, yet or they might freak

"Gary's just a baby, he can't do damage, but I'll do research." Branch said to her making her get it, as she was letting him be making the otjers wonder, what was going on, down there.

"Nothing you should worry about, trust me." Poppy assured them, as she would check on Branch later. Knowing he and Gary were starting something special, so hoped it would help him out


End file.
